Escape From GIW
by BethyQuake
Summary: Danny gets caught by the GIW. When they're transferring him Danny escapes. He makes him way to Jump City, He's not homeless or broke no he has someone helping him out. Will Danny be able to stay underground? My summery s suck. Adopted by Snoeleopard0 ALSO i'm not a good romance writer soo...probably no romance. Also don't own anything
1. Escape

**I adopted this story from **_**Snowleopard0**_** because i think its awesome. I'm keeping most things the same ecsept a few tweaks i hope i can continue this story to the end. Oh and in this version Danny can talk but is still telapathic.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a quick transfer from the outskirts of Amity Park to the middle of Nevada. Sadly, the GIW suck at following anything, including maps. One wrong turn led them up into Idaho through Oregon, and dumped straight into California. The cargo was extremely precious, though it wasn't treated as such.

I groaned and opened one sleepy eye. It was absolutely black. I could feel the breathing mask was set loosely on my face, half knocked off. Breathe Danny, just breathe. The bumping of the ground means I'm moving. They must be taking me to a new operating room. Or maybe they realized how awesome I am, and are letting me go. Aw the hopeful part of my mind, which still has faith in humanity. It talks too much, stop making me hopeful. I wiggle around; amazingly enough I can move my hands. They always bind my hands, so that rules out operations. A harsh bump wakes me a bit more. I fumble with my bindings. Those fools put a buckle on the straps. I grin and start to undo them. This is my chance; I can escape this hell hole!

Screeching tires and the force of being thrown into the side of a metal wall is enough to distract you from your escape mission... Okay back to escaping, I fiddle with the last buckle.

"Don't let it escape!" one of them shouted. Oh no they are coming for me. I can hear them trying to put in the code into the truck.

"Don't worry it takes a while for the anesthetic to wear off." A different man says. I smirk, mistake number one. You should always worry when you're dealing with Danny Phantom. I slip off the last strap and, intangibly, fly out of the truck. I am finally free!

* * *

**-Raven-**

I am finally free! The words echo through my skull. Someone was telepathically yelling in pure happiness. For some reason I felt compelled to be happy for them, though I could never show it. I dodge another attack from Doctor Light. I stopped listening to his monologue ages ago. He is quite boring.

"Time to end this." I say, I let my dark powers encase him. He struggles helplessly as the dark takes over. His lights are not even a dim flicker against me. I crush his suit and fling him onto the ground.

"So-so dark." He cries. I roll my eyes, pathetic. It's his mistake for attacking innocent people, and then taking on the Teen Titans. I walk off to let the authorities take care of him.

"Someone's broken into the tower." Cyborg lays a hand on my shoulder. Normally people don't break into a superheroes home. Again there are more stupid people.

"Do you have a visual on him?" Robin asks coming from behind us.

"Yeah, he just floated in like through the wall. Got a drink of water, and then stole an apple. Right now he's talking to some hologram." Cyborg looks at the security videos playing on his arm.

"We will apprehend the intruder there. Titans Go!" Robin hops onto his motorcycle and drives away. I sigh and teleport myself to the ops room. There was a skinny bleach white haired boy sitting on the couch. He was listening to this hologram of a blue skinned vampire man.

"Daniel, the world still needs Danny Phantom. I know you must feel hated, but you're still a hero. And you need to... who is that behind you?"

The hologram asks pointing at me. The boy turns around to face me. His beautiful green eyes held fear as he saw me. His skin radiated power, but he didn't seem threatening.

_I need to hide, I can't go back._

"Go back to whom?" I ask calmly. I lower the hood of my cloak and stare at him.

"You can read my thoughts? Not sure if cool or total invasion of privacy." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes; I'm not in the mood for humor.

"Go back to whom?" I repeat, irritation seeping through to my voice.

"I don't want you getting hurt, it's best if you don't ask." And with that he disappeared, just as Robin burst into the ops center aiming his baterang at me.

"You just missed him." I say and lay on the couch. The rest of the team filled the room shortly after.

**~~~~Danny POV After GIW Escape~~~~**

The city is so beautiful from above, it's much bigger than Amity, and dirtier. Jump City is the biggest city I have ever seen. Well it is the third biggest city in America, just behind Gotham and Metropolis. I can't remember why Jump was so special, but maybe I will find out later. For now I just need a place to stay. I see a big T shaped hotel looking building in the middle of an island. I fly over there and slip in. I look around; no way could this be some hotel. Let alone someone's home, this place is beautiful. Tucker would love the tech that's everywhere.

My heart sinks. Tucker, I need to call him or something. I'm not sure how long I was there, but I am sure he is worried. I sigh and make my way to the kitchen. I go through the cabinets until I find a cup. I smile and get something to drink. I haven't had a drink in 3 days. Luckily my ghost form doesn't need much food or water often. I down the cup of water in record time, and put the cup in the dishwasher. Whoever lives here hasn't started it yet, even though it's completely full. I start it for them, and take an apple off the counter. I take a bite and make my way to their couch. Man I make myself at home quickly.

"Daniel" Vlad's voice said from behind me.

I whip around to find no one's there. One of his electronic bugs flies off my back and flies in front of my face. It lands in my hands, and a little hologram of Vlad pops out.

"I'm glad to see you made it out. Do you know how hard it was to set up that transfer without them knowing who I am?"

My face must be hilarious at this moment, because the way Vlad's struggling to hold in laughter. "You're surprised that I, of all people, helped you escape the GIW? Now Daniel I treat you as though you were my own son." I raise an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not. But I could not just leave you in there to be an experiment. I wouldn't even wish that even upon my worst enemy." I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Daniel, I faked your death. Your parents think you died, and only your friends and sister know the truth. Maddie was heartbroken to hear her only son died in such a way. I could have told her the truth, but I know how you are about your secret identity." I give him my best smile, waiting for him to continue. "I set you up with an apartment and a bank account. Once I finish my message the bot will take you there. Daniel, the world still needs Danny Phantom. I know you must feel hated, but you're still a hero. And you need to... who is that behind you?" I whip my head around in fear.

**~~~~Robin~~~~**

We watch the security tape as a team in the ops center. I tapped my pen against my notepad. So far all I have written is: Danny Phantom, Guys in White, and apartment in Jump.

"Cyborg look up Danny Phantom." I say. He pulls out a keyboard, and searches him. Hundreds of articles come up, all of them showing the same white haired intruder. Danny Phantom Hero of Amity Park! Danny Phantom Saves Kids! Danny Phantom, Hero or Menace? Danny Phantom Evil? Invisobill's Name is Heard, He is Danny Phantom! The most resent was, Danny Phantom Put to Rest.

"Cyborg click the put to rest article." I ask him.

_ Danny Phantom Put to Rest_

_Reports have come in that our very own hero, Danny Phantom, has been caught. An anonymous source says that he was captured by the GIW. It was said, "Your so called hero, is getting the justice he deserves. These ectoscums will now leave Amity alone, now that their beacon is apprehended. The government is here to protect its people, and they have shown it." Many question the truth of the statement, and fans are outraged by the government. Scientists say that Phantom was not a beacon for more ghost invasions. In fact there has been an increase in reported ghost activity. Even our best ghost hunters are having problems keeping up. Without the Fentons, who are still recovering from a family loss, the ghost load may be too much. We need Danny Phantom back!_

"So he's a hero, who was caught by the government. Cyborg hack into the Guys in White's database. We're going to find out why they would take down a hero." I watch as Cyborg struggles to hack into the files.

"Their security is good, but not as good as me." Cyborg pops his fingers and hacks in. "Boo yeah!"

"Click DP file day one." I ask him. When he does, a video pops up of Phantom in an upright operating table.

**"You know, there is easier ways of getting my autograph. Asking works wonders." Phantom joked, but he was visibly terrified. The agent didn't respond, she unzipped the front of his hazmat suit. "Or okay, take my clothes. That works too, I guess." She continued undressing him, until his upper half was completely exposed. She stepped out of view. "This isn't necessary, please let me go. I didn't do anything wrong. You know there are good ghosts out there." Phantom begs. Soon I understand why, because the lady brings back operating equipment. "Please, don't do this! I'm just a kid! Please!" Phantom starts crying, and desperately trying to escape.**

**"No, you are just a filthy ghost!" She slaps him. He cries harder. She puts a scalpel against his chest.**

"Stop the video!" I yell. Cyborg exits out of it quickly. I look over at the rest of the team. Starfire is crying her face buried into her hands. Raven's not looking at the screen. Her hands over her ears, so she didn't have to hear his pained screams. Beastboy's wiping tears from his eyes. Cyborg just stares unbelievingly at the screen, like he was waiting for the camera crew to come out.

"That poor kid." Beastboy broke the uncomfortable silence that was building.

"I understand why he said he didn't want to go back." I say. I hang my head, I feel as though I should have stopped this.

"I wish we could have stopped this before it happened." Cyborg says solemnly.

"We have to find him, and protect him from these monsters" I say, and the rest of the team nods. "We are going to take the GIW down."

**~~~~Danny~~~~**

The bug led me to the middle of Jump City. I flew above all the cars, and buildings. I love cities, something about them make me feel larger than life. It turned into an decent sized apartment. It was perfectly average, not something I would expect from Vlad. The bug robot thing lands on the window, and I faze us in. I land in the living room, now this is something that I would expect from Vlad. It was ultra-modern, with sparkling white carpet. There was a black leather couch with a small glass coffee table in front. There was a huge flat screen TV mounted to the wall, that were light silver, and there were abstract paintings hanging around. The only real picture was of me next to Danielle.

I turn human and walk over to kitchen. The Granite was white, and the backsplash was black with a green stripe in the middle. The sinks, refrigerator, dishwasher, and oven were all stainless steel. The stove was electric, and at the same level as granite. I make my way toward a hallway and peek into a room. Inside there was a giant black and white desk. One wall was as green as my eyes; the others were silver like the living room. The window seal had a small black orchid plant. There was a big silver, black, and green abstract art painting hanging on the green wall. I go inside and move picture frame a bit. I smirk, sure enough, the swirling vortex of green and yellow was indication enough. Vlad had put a ghost portal there. I put the picture back, and leave the room.

I walk down the hallway, and look inside. It was a bathroom, with simple black and white titles. The shower curtain was black, with my white emblem. The walls were white with a green stripe. Everything else was a creamy white. I close the door and walk over to the door that's open. There was a queen sized bed, with a black and white bed spread. On the bed spread was a giant white envelope with a classic red wax stamp of VP. The pillows that decorate the bed were green, silver, and ice blue. The wall behind the bed was painted black with a giant DP emblem above it. The dresser was light oak, and has stainless steel handles. There was another TV that seamlessly floated in midair, but the ceiling was black painted with accurate stars and constellations, it took my breath away.

I walk over to the envelope and open it. I pull out a driver's license, birth certificate, high school transcript up to 11th grade, a galaxy S3 cell phone, and a debit card. The name on everything was Danny Masters. I roll my eyes, but accept it anyway. I turn on the phone, and text messages from Sam, Jazz, and Tucker pop up. I grin to myself. I send a quick text to them all, explaining that I am alive and well. I lie on my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**~~~~Next Morning~~~~**

I wake up to a knock on my door. I roll over hoping the person will just go away. _Knock Knock Knock. _I wish I could yell to go away. I sigh and throw off my blankets. The person keeps knocking in all of their annoying glory. I peek through the peep hole. sigh; I knew this horrible day would come. I might as well jump off a bridge, because I can't get out of this one.

"Daniel I know you're there!" The pounding continues. I open the door to let him in. I gesture Vlad inside, not even bothering with formalities I sit on the couch. "I have something for you" I raise an eyebrow as he hands me a rubbery green bracelet.

I fiddle with it in my hands "Put it on" he instructs. So I do and for a few seconds it doesn't do anything, then it hits me.

"Whoa I feel like I just got slime-ed what did it do?" It feels like my ice core has gotten covered, its still there but it feels like its in a box.

"This is to cover your ectoplasmic signature. When you're in human form, it works best, unfortunately, when you've...gone ghost ,your signature is more recognizable but they will not be able to pinpoint your exact location" He takes the bracelet back."My company still needs to make some tweaks so that it will effectively last longer"

"That's gonna help a lot." I smile at Vlad. "Thank you; I don't know where I'd be without you right now." I hold out my hand for him to shake. He may be a fruitloop, but he's helping me a bunch.

"Anytime Daniel." He shakes my hand. "If I were you, I would change your ghost form. It's too recognizable to the GIW."

"Awww, but I like my hazmat suit." I think, with a bit of humor in my voice. Vlad chuckles and then his watch beeps.

"Got to run, my meeting starts in 20minutes. Good luck Daniel." Vlad gives one last handshake, and then leaves my apartment. I hope I don't have to change too much...

**~~~~Vlad's meeting~~~~**

"You have failed! Do you know how much money you guys have cost me to keep you a float? And when you actually capture something you let it escape! I'm cutting you guys off, shutting this program down, and you will be ruined. Do you hear me? RUINED!" Vlad yells at the two agents.

"But..." One of them starts.

"Don't you dare but me! You have failed! Pack up your stuff and go find a different job!" Vlad interrupts, and stomps his foot for effect. "Get out of my sight!"

The two agents run from the office, like the devil himself was after them. Close, but Vlad Masters is much more terrifying than the devil.


	2. Scare at the Canyon

Sam rushed into the Fenton's home. She didn't bother knocking, because Maddie and Jack haven't left the lab since the "accident." She dashed up the stairs into Jazz's room. Jazz was laying on her bed reading. Sam hopped onto her bed, spooking the other teen.

"Did you get one too?" Sam asked excited. Her phone was in her hand, and she shoved it in Jazz's face.

"Get what, a headache?" Jazz swatted the phone out of her face.

"It's from Danny." Sam said. Jazz slammed her book and grabbed Sam's phone.

_Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I am fine, Vlad set me up in Jump City. I love you, Danny._

"Oh Sam! He's safe." Jazz hugged Sam.

"I know Jazz, I know." Sam hugged back, and for the first time in 2 weeks did she cry in happiness.

**~~~~Robin~~~~**

I slam my fist into my desk. I haven't found much of anything on the GIW. The only thing I could get on them was that they were part of the government, but they were bought out by DALV co. Vlad Masters owned DALV , which is the second biggest company in the world. I have always been suspicious of Masters. He was the phoenix of life. After an accident in college that left him in the hospital for months, he suddenly became a millionaire right after leaving. I will remember to look into him for those bank robberies later, but for now maybe Vlad can give us some clues about the GIW.

**~~~~Danny~~~~**

I could never get rid of my hazmat suit. I mean I died in it, so I have sentimental connections to it. But Vlad was right, I have to tweak my ghost form so they won't find me so easily. But... GAHHHHH! I love my suit.

I frown and make me a cup of coffee, and put way too much sugar in it. I look back down at my blank sketch pad and sigh. So far I have thrown away enough paper to make newspapers for Jump City. I've tried sketching out hoodies, capes, and even sweatpants. Oh yes, I am Mr. Inconspicuous. I stretch and walk over to the fridge, and take an apple. Maybe I will hire a personal designer to make something for me. Someone knocks on my door. I roll my eyes and look through the peep hole. Vlad was standing there holding a present with a giant bow on top. I sigh and open the door for him.

"Daniel, I know you said that you didn't want to change your ghost form. But my company made a fabric that will hide your ectosignature from sensors. I also know that you have to drench any fabric into stable non-signatured ectoplasm." He shoves the box into my hands before I can even say anything. "Also I decommissioned the GIW for you."

"Thanks Vlad." I say, I set the box on the counter, and walk over to the coffee pot. "Would you want some coffee?" I ask him.

"No, I actually have to go. Someone made a last minute appointment with me, and my secretary is demanding I go. If I don't, she will, and I don't want her messing up any deals I may be able to get."

"Business men are so predictable." I roll my eyes.

"I will drop by after the meeting to give you some fabric I have had made for you." He looks at his watch. I pour him a cup of coffee anyway, and add extra sugar and cream. He takes it and nods a thank you. "I really have to go." I nod and wave a good bye. Once he leaves I open the box. Inside the green bracelet. I smile and change into my ghost form. I smirk to myself, it's a perfect day to go for a flight. I grab a water bottle and slip on my bracelet. I go out to my balcony and take off. I do a loop and feel the wind on my face. I love flying, it makes me feel so free.

There is a purpose to this adventure._ They_ did'nt even let me talk in that place I need alot of practice if I ever want to use my ghostly wail again. I fly over the city, and out toward that canyon by the ocean. (The one where Terra trained.) I look around and see no one. I land on a rock and take in a deep breath preparing for the attack. I try releasing it, but nothing happens.

"Bummer, more practice...I guess" I say. Maybe I can fix it later. I sigh and hop off my rock. I sit on the edge and take a sip of my water. I switch into my human form, and sing to myself.

" My legs are dangling off the edge. The bottom of the bottle is my only friend. I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone. My legs are dangling off the edge. A stomach full of pills didn't work again. I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone gone. (skipping to the end.) I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh I might just try. I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh I might just try. Oh I might just try." I sigh, and stand up.

"It's not worth it!" Someone yells at me. I spin around and face a walking traffic light. I am so not taking fashion advice from him. Wait he's talking to me... I should listen.

"What?" Smooth Fenton real smooth.

"Taking your life is not the answer. Step away from the edge, and I can get you some help." He says to me holding out his hand.

"Wait I wasn't trying to do anything." I say to him. I look at the edge of the canyon. If this guy keeps talking, suicide seems tempting.

"Step away from the edge. We can talk this through." He presses on, not believing me.

"Look this is a big misunderstanding." I put my hands up and step away from the edge. He grabs onto my wrist and pulls me away from the canyon. Before I can even yell he puts handcuffs on me.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

They were merciless. They did horrible things to me, and they left me defenseless. I watched helplessly as they cut me open, and all the names they threw at me. They even hurt Cujo in front of me (he escaped later). They did anything to hurt me, but the worst thing they did was bound my hands. It was humiliating, not being able to do anything as they looked inside me. All I ever wanted was to keep my town safe. How can I keep atown safe if I can't even keep myself safe?

"Get up freak." An agent slid open the door and walked into my cage. I didn't move from my corner. He sighed and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed as he dragged me across the ground. Once we were far enough he slammed me into a wall. He quickly patted me down to make sure I didn't have any weapons, before throwing me into the ground. "Stupid freak." He was about to put on the handcuffs when I kicked him in the groin. I got up and ran for the nearest door. I opened it, and there was an operating table ready, and about 20 agents with their guns aimed at me. They didn't hesitate to shoot me.

**~~~End~~~ Robin's POV**

The kid I just restrained froze. Nothing I did seemed to wake him up. His blue eyes were glazed over, and looked lifeless. I reach into his pocket and pull out a cell phone, a debit card with the name Danny Masters on it, and his driver's license. I look through his phone hoping to find a family member. There were only four numbers in his contacts, but only one in case of emergency number, and it was Vlad Masters. Well if this isn't something... Vlad had a child, and kept him a secret. I decide to call him, and let him know what happened to Danny.

"Hello? Danny I am kind of in a meeting." Vlad says irritated beyond belief.

"This is Robin, from the Teen Titans. It seems your son Danny was trying to commit suicide at Meadow Canyon. When I restrained him from hurting himself he went into shock. I am about to take him to Mercy hospital." I say.

"If you want to him to kill you, take him to a hospital. He is terrified of hospitals, and he won't hesitate to kill you if he goes in one. Take him to your tower, and I will pick him up later." He hung up. Jeesh what a jerk. I sigh and pick up the limp teen. He is surprisingly light, maybe only 120. I put him on the back of my motorcycle, careful not to hurt him. The Tower was only a mile away, so I don't bother calling someone to pick us up.

**-skippidy do da-**

I put Danny on the couch to let him rest for a bit. His eyes still look dead, and were glazed over. Raven rushed into the ops center holding her head.

"What did you do?!" She yells at me. Her ears were covered like she was hearing something that I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He is screaming bloody murder, and he is scared! How can you not hear him?" Raven growled.

"He's not saying anything, Look" I point at the kid on the couch. He hasn't even blinked.

Cyborg comes into the ops center, also holding his ears. Followed by Beastboy doing the same thing.

"What is that noise?" Cyborg complained.

"It sounds like someone screaming." Beastboy winces.

"How can you hear it, but I can't?" I ask and look around.

"Animals have more acute hearing than humans." Beastboy shrugged.

"My sensors pick up high frequency noises that humans can't hear." Cyborg twisted something on his arm, and removed his hands from his ears.

"He's a telepath, and I can hear his thoughts screaming. He's practically pushing them into my head." Raven explained. She walked over to the boy and ripped off the handcuffs. Beastboy and her sighed in relief, so it must have worked.

"He was having a flashback of something horrible. Someone was hurting him, and he couldn't move because he was wearing handcuffs." Raven glared at me then ran out the ops center.

Danny shot up like a bullet. Sweat covered his face, and his eyes were wild and frantic. He looked at me and glared. His eyes glow a brilliant shade of blood red as his glare turned into a evil smirk.

"You have no idea what you have done." His voice cold as ice, and before I can blink he is right in front of me. I get in defensive stance, but he doesn't move. "Do you know how easy it would be to beat you" He disappears and taps my shoulder. I turn around and try to punch him. He grabs my wrist and begins to painfully squeeze it. I kick at his legs, but he lets go and steps back. Cyborg and Beastboy rush over and try to grab him. He grabs onto Beastboy, and slams him into Cyborg. I charge after him, but he spins around and kicks me in the head.

"Dude he's nuts!" Beastboy said as he got up.

"Now it's not nice to speak ill of the dead." He pops his knuckles, preparing for another attack.

"Daniel," Vlad says with his arms crossed, and he was standing next to Starfire. She looked confused about this whole situation.

"What do you want cheese head? Don't worry once I beat thease idiots I will get you." He looked over at him.

"What would Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and your parents think?" Vlad scolded. Danny flinched, and lowered his fists.

"Sam would kick my but." He sighed and walked away. He made his way to Vlad. Vlad turns around and slaps him. "Jeez Vlad! What the hell was that for?!"

"You were acting like Dan." Vlad states simply.

"How do you know about Dan?" Danny couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"Your sister told me." Vlad shrugs and turns to walk out the ops center.

"That good for nothing blabber mouth! She probably told you my computer password." Danny crosses his arms and follows him out.

"Daniel, I even figured it out. It was obviously Paulina Fenton. But since you changed it, and you are half your dad, I would bet you changed it to ghost fudge."

"Why do I even bother with passwords." Danny mumbled and was completely out of my hearing range, after that.

"Guys, what just happened?" Beastboy asked. Everyone shrugged in confusion.


	3. The GIW

Vlad sighed. Danny's act this morning kind of frightened him. Jazz told him all about Dan, and how he began. He didn't think Danny was capable of that, until today at least. He gathered up his documents from today, and began to straighten them up. After a long day of meetings, bargains, and plain stupidity from his co-workers he was tired. But he still needed to see what Danny came up with for his new ghost form. That boy was the least creative child he ever met. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? They sound just a like.

Vlad looked over to the picture of the Fentons on his desk. At the funeral, Maddie gave a copy to him. He had never seen Maddie so heartbroken. Her violet eyes, red and puffy from crying, stuck in Vlad's mind. It took all of his effort not to tell her that Danny was safe. In Amity Park they all think he died from a hit and run accident. Even the whole student body showed up for his funeral. Danny Phantom "died" by the GIW's hands, and were forced out of the town. They were hated across the whole country now. They deserved it, and Vlad was glad they are out.

They hurt his adoptive son, and for that they must pay. Daniel was mentally unstable, it'd take a some time for him to be the same trusting boy again. And he doubts Danny will ever go into an operating room again. Danny still flinches at white walls.

_Hey Fruitloop! I sent you a text._

Vlad's phone went off. Danny somehow got a hold of his phone when he wasn't paying attention. Now he doesn't know how to change it back. He sighed and opened the message. It was a picture of Danny's new ghost form.

"Wow, you fail at complete makeovers." Vlad managed.

Danny kept the hazmat suit, but exchanged the belt with bandages that wrapped tightly around his waist. His boots were cut to look like flames, and same with his gloves. His hair was the same and on his eyes a pair of green goggles. He had a black cloak in his hands with a hood. There was a text at the bootom. _I hate change._

Vlad smiled, and continued getting ready to leave. Only moments later did he get another message.

_Help GIW!_

**~~~~Danny~~~~**

Ta Da~ My costume is finished and I look awesome, but then again I always do. I twirl around in front of the mirror. I didn't change much of it, just enough to be slightly unrecognized. I have a cloak in case I want it, but I doubt it. The green bracelet was hidden under my gloves. I fiddle with the keys I found labeled car. I couldn't help myself, and I fly invisibly down to the parking lot. I press the panic button, and wait until I hear the car cry. I switch into my human form and follow the sound. I almost faint when I see it. It was a black convertible Mercedes Benz SLG3 with a white stripe down the middle. When I got closer I noticed light green flames within the stripe. I turned off the siren, and slowly make my way to the car.

"No way!" I say.

"You have a seriously nice car." Someone says behind me. I turn around, and try not to scream. A guys in white agent was right there. I pull out my phone and text Vlad: Help GIW!

"Thanks, it was my birthday present." I try acting natural.

"Why do you look so familiar? The agent took a step closer. I move back, and flinch.

"I am the sole survivor of the Nasty Explosion. You probably saw me on the news" Not a complete lie.

"No I have seen you before." He gets closer, and I back into a car. I hold my breath, and wait.

"Leave him alone." Someone says. I feel instant relief as the agent backs away. And then it's replaced by panic when Robin is there. I duck away from the agent, and hide behind a van. I peek over to watch Robin and the agent. Tires screech as a black luxury car slides into the parking lot. Vlad hopped out the car.

"Where is my son?!" He growled at the hero and agent. He glared directly at the agent.

"Vlad!" I yell and leave from behind the van.

"Daniel, did they touch you?" Vlad pushed past them, and walked up to me. He looked me over looking for signs of abuse.

"You're worse than my mom." I roll my eyes.

"What did they do to you?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just panicked. I don't trust them after what they did to...Phantom." I say with a hidden message.

"Speaking of Phantom." Vlad turns to the agent. "I shut you down, why are you still in Jump?"

"We believe that Phantom is still Jump, and my ectoplasmic sensors went off around here. They are designed to only pick up on his signal." He holds Vlad's glare with his own.

"I stopped funding you, so quit tracking Phantom. He's been through enough." Vlad yelled at the agent.

"Coming from the man who paid us to experiment on him. Also yelled at us for letting him get away. Do you have any right to tell us he's been through enough. Without you, he wouldn't have been caught. You told us exactly how to do it too!" The agent yelled. My heart broke. I trusted him! I forgave him for everything he did to my family.

"Vlad, is that true?" I whisper.

"No Daniel, he's twisting it back onto me." Vlad took a step towards me. I growled at him.

"We will talk about this later." I glare at him. "Robin why are you here?" I glare at him too. He holds up my license and debit card. I snatch them away from him.

"Your welcome." He grumbles. I don't reply, and run back toward my apartment. I transform into Phantom, and fly off to the city.

**~~~~Skippidy do da~~~~**

I transformed back into human, and walked the streets. I made my way to a small mall. I need to clear my mind, I walk into a small boutique. There was beads hanging from the ceiling, and a small table in the center. I walk over to it and look around.

"Do you want to hear your future?" A woman asked from a corner.

"You know what, I would." I say, I have nothing better to do anyway. I pull out my wallet and put some money into the basket. She sits down, and waves me over to the chair across from her. I sit across from her, and she analyzes me for a second.

"You sit as though you are waiting for something. Your arms are crossed meaning you're defensive. Your back is straight with confidence, that I've only seen with salesmen." She tilts her head a bit. "Your eyes hold age beyond your years. So much pain, hidden by that small smile you hold."

"You're good." I smile at her.

"Give me your hands." She holds out hers, and I slide mine into hers. She analyzes them, and traces the lines with a finger.

"You should be dead," She looks up at me. I keep a straight face, and she continues. "something kept you alive though. I see pain and suffering, but mixed with happiness. You had a few close friends who guided you through these times. You're a protector of people, regardless of who they are." She looks up at me again. "I see you're hurt right now. You feel betrayed, but in the future you will learn the truth. You will forgive them, and will save them as they have saved you. You will make a few new friends, who will accept you for you. That's all you want in life too, to be accepted."

"What about my family?" I ask her.

"They will move on from a great pain. You will lose your connection with them, but you will gain a new one. Your new family will guide you, love you, and accept you." She answers, never looking up from my hand. "You're may fall to a beautiful face soon." She smiles up at me. I roll my eyes.

"I doubt it, girls hate me." I smile back.

"Who said it was a girl?" She smirks at me. I give her my best You-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Who said it was love? There are many types of love Daniel." She smiles.

"How do you know my name?" My eyes widen.

"Danny Phantom, the ghost zone will need you soon." Her eyes turn blue, and she disappears. I look around, and the boutique was completely void of life. I get up and grab my things. I run out the building, and when I turn around it was gone. My ghost sense goes off, and I hear people screaming in the distance. No time to question the creepiness of that, I run into an alley and change into Phantom. I speed through the streets looking for the ghost. People came running out of an electronic store.

"I, Technus, master of technology and everything beeping will rule this world in wirey vengeance." Technus yelled. "And you pathetic heroes can't stop me!" I turn intangible and invisible, and fly into the building. I watch the Titans fight his television monsters, and they were losing. I pull out my thermos from space. (Like a pocket dimension Danny can get into to carry stuff.) Technus laughs like the maniac he is. "You guys are nothing compared to the ghost boy!"

Awww is that a compliment I hear? I'm going to watch how the Titans handle ghostly related threats. So far there has been a lot of mistakes in the past 30 seconds. One they spent too much time fighting the monsters, and that let Technus get stronger. They were also using real world objects to fight a ghost. Big no-no in ghost fighting 101.

"Dude this sucks Robin! How are we supposed to defeat him?!" Beastboy complained.

"I don't know, but keep hitting him. We can't let him hurt anyone." Robin commands. I personally doubt Technus would hurt anyone, he just wants something to rule. At first he was just happy to be free of the ghost zone. I was the one stupid enough to give him a goal of taking over the world. I shoot a little Ectobeam at Technus. He jumps and spins around.

"Who dare shoots at Technus, master of-"

"Long winded introductions!" I interrupt.

"Ghost child?! But you're supposed to be with the GIW, being ripped apart molecule by molecule." He antagonizes. My rage boils, and I shoot him with another powerful Ectoblast. I can feel the Titan's eye burning into my back.

"Listen here Technus, if you ever mention what happened to me again I will throw you into Walker's prison so fast he won't even know what hit him." I grab him and say. "Do you want to get in my thermos willingly or should I show you why that's the better option." I pull out my thermos, and pop my neck. I feel kind of menacing today. I capture him before he can answer. The television monsters fall into scraps of technology. "Anything else" I growled and look over at the shocked Titans. They do nothing. "Next time, you hunt ghosts, talk to someone who's experienced. I suggest you call the Fentons, and ask for equipment." I point out.

"Why did you... What, just what?" Beastboy fumbled looking for a question. My ghost sense went off again. I look around, and see nothing. I turn back to the Titans and big green eyes look back at me. I tumble backwards and yell out.

"Danielle don't scare me like that!" I laugh, but she sits there with tears in her eyes. She doesn't say anything, and she runs into my arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" I rub circles in her back.

"You're alive, everyone in the Ghost Zone told me you were dead! Danny I don't know what I would do without you." She bawled into my shoulder. I picked her up and started walking.

"Phantom wait!" Robin yelled after me. I turned around and glared at him. "How can we get a hold of you if we need help."

"Hate to break it to you, but Phantom's not some foot soldier. I come when I am needed, and only when needed." And with that I turned invisible and flew away.

**~~~Time skip w/ Robin~~~~**

I sat in front of the ops center computer. We need to shuffle through the GIW database to see if we could find a non-graphic video. Something we can use to understand Phantom more. I sent the word out through the tower that if they wanted to help they could. If it was too graphic for them then they didn't have to show up. So far it was only Raven, Cyborg, and me. I open up the files once more and began looking. I clicked the second day.

Day 02, Resting.

"The data we collected yesterday was remarkable. Not only did Phantom have a bone structure, but also had working organs. We aren't sure what all the organs do, but we will tomorrow when we resume testing. For now we are letting him rest." The same woman who experimented on him last time spoke. (calling her woman Z)

*The camera turns toward a white room. On the floor was a curled up Phantom.*

"He seems to take longer to heal than most ghosts. We may need to stitch him up, so we can remain on time. When he wakes up we will question him." Z said.

*The camera flickers off for a moment, and then is replaced with Phantom on the operating table again.*

Phantom groans and looks around.

"Where am I?" He blinks a few times, and starts to realize where he is.

"Aw good, you're awake. I have a few questions. First, what's your name?" Z aimed a mini laser at him.

"Danny Phantom." He answered fearfully.

"Aw how old are you?"

"I died when I was 14, but I'm 15 now i guess." He shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you die?"

"I electrocuted myself with my parents invention." He looked away.

"Is that why you came back? To kill your parents for killing you?" She pressed.

"No! My parents didn't killed me! They didn't know, they can never know! They are good people, and you have no right to say that." He yelled at her.

"I think we are done for today." Z flicked off the camera.

**I may be uploading chapters a bit fast but, meh, no ones complaining sooooo... R&RRRRRRRRrrrrrrr!**


	4. Daughter Bonding

**In my head (which is a place of pure horror and Unicorns) Dani and Danny have a Father/Daughter relationship because ya know Dani is created by Danny's DNA so it makes sense...In my head**

* * *

I carried Dani deep into the city, ducked into an alleyway, and changed into my human form.

"Danny," She sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. "what did they do to you?" I stiffened and looked down at her.

"Stuff." I say, and look away. "How about we get some ice cream and talk." She changes forms and follows behind me.

"Why do you sound like that" Talking about my still slight hoarse voice. We approached the ice cream parlor.

" I'm still breaking it in. _They_ never let me talk so i couldn't use my wail" I say, casually. I pull out my wallet, that happened to be black with my emblem on it. I had about $25 in there, should be enough.

"That's horrible!" She yelled, and I hushed her down.

"It wasn't that bad. The dissection was worse. Then taking bone marrow was the second worse." She starts to get tears in her eyes. "Dani don't cry, I am here now." She nods and wipes her eyes again. We walk into the ice cream parlor. There was nobody there, except a teenage girl with frizzy red hair working. She looked completely bored, and was playing with her nails when we walked in.

"Welcome to Super Freeze Ice Cream. My name is Jessi. Today's special is apple pie ice cream, my specialty." She said when she saw us come in. Her voice was completely bored, and she went back to playing with her nails.

"Thanks." We say and go over to the display.

"Oh, I have never had mango before. I want to try that." Dani points at the bright orange ice cream. "Oh and I want fudge too! Can I get both?" I shrug and look at the employee.

"Yeah, I can mix them together." She still looks bored.

"I think I will just have the special today." I smile. "Make them both the largest you can."

"This big enough?" She holds up a cup about the size of my dad's hand. Let's just say my dad's hands are huge! "That's perfect. It's been a harsh day if you know what I mean."

"Tell me about it." She scoffs. "This place is so slow sometimes. The only excitement we get here is that Beastboy from the Titans comes here." She scooped up the ice cream for Dani. "Even then it's slow." She finished with Dani's and handed it to her. She began to work on mine. "The total is $20.54" She handed me mine, and we walked over to the cash register. I set my ice cream on the counter, and pull out my wallet. "Hey! I have that same wallet! Are you apart of the rebellion?" She digs into her pocket and pulls out hers.

"What rebellion?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

"The Phantom rebellion. The GIW need to suffer for capturing him. Amity Park is freaking out without him. I heard a rumor that he's escaped and is hiding here in Jump City." She practically was squealing.

"Huh... I didn't know that...I guess I am. Anyway thanks for the ice cream." I pay $25, and let her keep the change. I make my way to a booth. Dani sits across from me. We eat in silence for awhile.

"Why did you do it?" She eventually asks, never looking up from her ice cream.

"Excuse me?" I ask and take another bite.

"I heard you surrendered." Dani fiddled with her thumbs.

"You heard right." I gulped. She looked up at me with tears running down her face.

"Why? Why did you have to do it?" She hit hand on the table. Jessi tried not looking over here, as she cleaned the glass.

"They had the school for ransom. You know I couldn't let anything happen." I whisper to her.

"Was it worth it?" She cries. "Was it worth the pain you've caused? Sam, Tucker, Jazz, your parents, me?!" Jessi looked over at us.

"Dani calm down." I don't raise my voice. "You're drawing attention to yourself." She sits back down, and stares at her ice cream. "It was worth it. Those people were my friends and family, and if it happened again I would do it again. But maybe next time I would have a lawyer." She laughs a little. "See, that's the Dani I know." I tilt her chin up.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She tries to smile.

"It comes with perks though." I give a cheeky grin. The door dinged, and Dani and I look over. I groan and watch as Beastboy and Starfire walk in. Jessi automatically perked up and began to act cheerfully.

"Hi Beastboy and Starfire, what can I get for you today?"

"I will have the triple chocolate fudge with chips of chocolate. Also I would like the mustard!" Starfire grinned. Beastboy didn't look as happy as her.

"I will have the special, just as long as there isn't any meat in there." He pulled out his wallet to pay.

"Don't worry about it, you're a valued customer here." Jessi scooped the ice cream quickly.

"You sure? Because I have money." He insists, but she shuts it down.

"Yeah I am sure." She grins.

I look over at Dani. She rolls her eyes and continues to eat.

"The power of spandex." I whisper, and Dani laughs loudly. They all look over at us, and I send them a death glare.

"Hazmat suits for afterlife man!" She high fives me. I laugh too, it felt good to laugh again. "It's good seeing you Danny." She smiled.

"Dani you have no idea how much I missed you." I smile back.

"Then this is going to be hard to tell you. Danny, I am going back to Amity. According to the news the ghost invasion is getting out of control. They need a Phantom, and you don't seem like you can go back yet." She whispers to me. "Valerie needs help."

"No. I forbid it, you're like my daughter Danielle you could get hurt." I state in my matter-of-fact tone. I continue to eat like she didn't say anything.

"It's not your choice." Dani crossed her arms. "Danny you may have given up, but I haven't."

"I have not given up! I just can never go back Dani!" I yell at her, and she stands up.

"Yeah! Well at least I am trying!" She screamed. Starfire came up to our table.

"Is something wrong?" She asks quietly.

"NO!" Dani and I yell. We look at each other and glare. Starfire's eyes filled with tears immediately.

"Don't need to yell at her dude." Beastboy stands by her. "She was just trying to help."

I couldn't suppress my snort of amusement. Dani gave me a weird look.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"Oh Nothing" I smirk evilly. Dani nudges me, and tries to make me stop.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Beastboy said confidently.

"A green kid with an Napoleon complex?" I lean back in my booth with a big grin on my face. He looks at me angrily.

"I'm Beastboy from the Teen Titans." He crosses his arms and smirks a bit. I roll my eyes unimpressed.

"I'm Danny from I really don't give a Ouch!" Dani kicked me.

"Your parents didn't raise you like that." She scolds me.

"Wait I know you. You're Vlad Master's son. The suicidal kid that Robin rescued from the canyon." Beastboy gets all in my face. Jessi and Starfire gasp.

"You tried to take your own life?! You truly do need our assistance. Please let me take you to be healed." Starfire grabbed my hand. She tried to lead me to the door. I snatched my hand away forcefully.

"Robin jumped to conclusions. I was singing, by the canyon and he thought I was going to jump. Come on Dani, we are leaving." I walk past Beast Boy Dani following close behind.

"Danny, you're not the same." Dani said once we were far enough from the parlor. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I know, and I hate it. But it's like I can't trust people anymore. And I am constantly scared and worried. I feel so alone in a crowded area. Dani someday soon you will realize that the halfa life is a very lonely one. We will always walk the line of death and life." I take a deep breath. "Something I learned from the GIW is nobody will accept us for who we are. They see us as monsters." I look away from her and keep walking. My ghost sense goes off. I sigh and duck into an alley way, and change into my ghost form. "I swear if it's the Box Ghost I will kill him...again" Dani ducks behind a dumpster and transforms into her ghost form.

"Let's kick some butt." She grins. We take off into the air. A few seconds later a green and purple streak of color zoom past us.

"What was that?!" I yell at Dani. She shrugs and a second later Starfire turns around to face us.

"Oh! Danny Phantom and friend are here to help us on this mission?" She grins like a maniac. She needs to lay off the coffee, and maybe needs to take a sedative. I continue to fly, ignoring her.

"Sorry about him. He's been through a lot, and he doesn't like anyone anymore." Dani said to her. I send a death glare to Dani. "Including his own family." She glares back.

"You know I love you Danielle, and that's why you're not going to Amity. I just want you to be safe." I sigh. Starfire looks confused.

"I will be safe! Valerie and the Fentons need me." She yelled at me.

"Yelling won't work. Besides Val and the Fentons are good ghost hunters they don't need me anymore." I continue to fly. "If they needed us so bad they would have busted me out of hell. No, instead, Vlad busted me out after he put me in there!"

"I heard the Fentons quit. After what happened to their son they gave up. Sam and Tucker quit too." Dani caught up to me. I stop mid-air. In the distance a loud pained howl.

"Oh No!" I say and speed off.

"Danny wait!" Dani yelled behind me. I just hope it's not too late.

* * *

**Okay now this chapter is done phew. Can you guys help me with idea's for the next chapter i'd really apritiate it**


End file.
